


Summer Lovin'

by orphan_account



Category: As It Is (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Genderfluid Awsten Knight, Light Angst, Multi, Nonbinary Awsten Knight, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Summer, Summer Vacation, Trans Patty Walters, Tree Houses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The summer before their Senior year of high school, Ben, Patty and Awsten deal with the trials and tribulations of growing up, coming out, living across a literal ocean from your boyfriend, and trying to figure out what they want to do with their lives.Or I just wanted fanfic for my OT3 and decided to do it myself.





	1. Chapter 1

“Tomorrow’s summer.”

“I know,” Awsten said sleepily, running his fingers through Patty’s hair.

They were laying on Awsten’s bed. Patty was sprawled out sideways with his head propped up on Awsten’s chest.

“That means there’s only two days until Ben gets here.”

“I can’t wait. I like being a little spoon sometimes.”

“‘S not my fault you said it would be called ‘jetpacking’ if I were the big spoon.” Patty yawned. “That was just too weird.”

They’d had this conversation before, but it had never held the same meaning. Until last summer, they were all Just-Friends. But then, in a whirlwind July of learning and telling and self-discovery, things had changed. Awsten had been the first to admit how he felt, and Patty had been on board from the start. Ben had been skeptical at first, but in the end his heart won over logic. How three sixteen-year-olds had managed to keep their romantic relationship a secret was a mystery, but it had happened, and this would be the first time in months that Awsten and Patty saw Ben in person, not just on Skype.

“After tomorrow, we have one more year of school, and then we can all run off together and be gay and do crimes.”

Patty rolled his eyes. “Alright, but only if the crimes aren’t illegal.”

“You clearly misunderstand the point of crimes.”

“Go to sleep.”

“Fine.”

***

Patty glared at the clock. Mrs. Evans had been droning on about how she hoped everyone would have a good summer for a good half hour now, and all anyone wanted to do was go home.

“And remember, class, be on y-”

She was cut off by the shrill sound of the school bell.

Patty practically launched himself out of his desk, scrambling to the door, through the hall, down the steps and to Geoff’s car (it was really a minivan, but you didn’t hear that from me).

“Excited?” Awsten was somehow already in the car.

Patty nodded, squirming a bit. The car was hot and the AC didn't work.

Otto and Geoff finally piled into the car. Otto, naturally, shoved his copy of _Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge_ in the CD player.

“Ben gets here tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah. Ugh, I can’t wait,” Awsten said.

“But we have to,” Patty added, poking him in the ribs. “Besides, it’s less than twenty-four hours.”

Awsten, being Awsten, pouted until Geoff pulled up to Patty’s house. He only stopped pouting because there was an extra car in the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

They burst into the kitchen, immediately coming face-to-face with a pair of blue-green eyes framed by blond hair.

“Ben!” Awsten yelled.

Patty decided not to express his excitement in words, in favour of launching himself at Ben and wrapping him in a bone crushing hug.

Ben attempted to say hello, but Patty was sort of squeezing all the air out of his lungs.

“Let the poor boy breathe, Patty.”

“Sorry, Mom.”

“He’s fine, Miss Walters.”

Patty shot Ben a panicked look, but nobody seemed to have noticed the “he.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, you can call me Susan. Alright, how’s about you three go play in the treehouse?”

“_Mom_, we’re not little kids, we don’t ‘play’ anymore.”

“But, yeah, we’ll go put our bags upstairs, then head out. Thanks, Suzie!” Awsten rambled, ushering Ben and Patty up the stairs.

“Suzie?” Patty made a face.

“What?”

“That’s my _mom_, you can’t call her _Suzie_!”

“Well I jus-”

“Hey! Aren’t you gonna ask why I’m here a day early?”

“Oh. Sorry,” Patty murmured, opening the door to his bedroom.

“Well, I was wondering, but figured we just had the date wrong.”

Ben smiled. “Nope. We did. Read the wrong date when we got the plane tickets. I asked your parents not to tell you two, so it could be a surprise.”

“Glad you did, Aws was about to go insane.”

“Was not.”

Patty rolled his eyes, digging in his closet for his favorite hoodie. “Turn around. I don’t want you to see me changing.”  
Awsten and Ben nodded, turning to face the wall.

“So, what do you want to do today?”

“Cuddles?” Ben asked, shrugging. “I’m tired.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Patty said, taking his first good deep breath.

Awsten smirked. “Are you decent?”

“Yeah, let’s go!”

They hurried out to the tree that stood right on the line that divided Patty’s family’s property from Awsten’s family’s. Awsten scrambled up the ladder first, Ben followed him, and Patty brought up the rear. They all wound up happily collapsed on the pile of blankets and pillows in the corner, curled up in each other's arms. It was an excellent way to start the summer.


End file.
